


Witches

by Nemesister



Series: Vampitches! [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: What makes the Daughters what they really are?
Series: Vampitches! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205033
Kudos: 13





	Witches

**Author's Note:**

> So Capcom says they're witches, fine with me as I wouldn't see a Vampire turn into a swarm of bugs. Anyway I thought I'd do something like Alcina's. 
> 
> R.I.P. to Jeanette Maus (whichever daughter you are)

**W**

_Women_

You know the tales of women being Witches. That people always associated them with long pointy noses and a wort. They also rode on broomsticks. These those, these did not ride on broomsticks, of that you hadn't seen yet anyway. 

These did in fact turn into a swarm of insects. Insects that burrowed under the skin, which made yours crawl at the very thought. 

On the subject of witches, didn't they have cauldrons and favour cats? You'd not seen any cauldrons. Not yet anyway.

**I**

_Insects_

These were unlike anything you believed about witches, in which they transformed whole parts of their body or some parts into flying insects that made them float like ghosts. These insects though burrow under the skin, in large amounts it would render their host holey and well there's no way you'd survive it anyway.

These bugs weren't to be splattered though, unless you want equal punishment.

**T**

_Torture_

You saw what they wielded. A sickle that they weren't afraid to use against anyone they through were prey. The throat, the leg, the chest, but mostly was to hang their victim upside down and slice their jugular and watch as their life drained before their very eyes. 

If they were in a playful mood, they'd toy with their victim by biting into their neck a few times before cutting their throat. Daniela had even sliced a maids face just because of one little accident. Alcina hadn't even bat an eyelid.

There was even talk of them wanting to kidnap a baby for some ritual, rumours? Maybe.

**C**

_Cats_

You'd heard a small meow coming from one of the rooms as you dusted the vases and suits of armour and such. 

"Isn't she adorable."

"So cute and fluffy."

"What should we name her?"

You recognise the three voices immediately. The girls seem to be playing with a cat. But knowing them you can't help but wonder if they're going to hurt the poor creature. They've killed men and woman for the fun of it, but a sweet innocent creature.

Opening the door you peek your head in, the girls immediately stand to stare at you. 

"I-I..."

"Spit it out already!" you got from one.

"I don't want you hurting that poor creature," you blurt right out, nervously swallowing.

The three look to each other and start laughing manically.

"Why would we hurt, Luna?" another frowned just now recovering.

"Don't you know we love cats," the last one now pinned you against the door.

"O-Oh!" you sigh.

"We just don't like nosy maids," she finished.

"I'm sorry," you apologise.

She moves aside and let's you go.

**H**

_Home_

Home is where the heart is. Here it literally means just what the saying says. Home is literally where the heart or hearts are. Their mother feasts on them as they do too. 

Home is where their mother is. She may not be blood related as the same goes with the three sisters, but they love each other all the same and that's how a home should be. 

Plus they have you, which they also love and by love they love to tease you, but seen as you're part of their family you're loved too.

**E**

_Emotions?_

Women were full of emotions, right? What emotion did you see in them? Happiness? Yes, all the time whenever they were around prey or teasing you. They were happy around their mother. 

Anger, you hadn't seen much of this just yet. Just crazy mad women. Sadness? What was that to these girls?

**S**

_Sexual?_

Were there anything sexual about them? You'd not seen any sort of lust in their eyes. Hunger, yes. Maybe because you were their mother's interest, but who would you choose between the three of them? It wouldn't be fair picking one and leaving the other two. It was good you had Alcina.


End file.
